Queen of the Seas
by Captain Jade
Summary: What would happen if Jack and Will were brought to present day? Could one girl who can't keep a relationship for more than a week manage to get them home and find adventure herself?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors  
  
"So he broke up with you?" Emily's voice asked over the phone. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Portia didn't answer. She was tired and just wanted to sit down and watch a movie, anything to take her mind off her latest boyfriend.  
  
"Hey," Emily said trying to be comforting. "Do you want me to come over? We can watch movies and do girl stuff?"  
  
"No, that's ok," Portia replied. She tipped her head to look out the window of her apartment's living room and grimaced when she saw the black storm clouds beginning to fill the sky. "Besides, looks like its gonna pour pretty soon. I don't want you driving in that."  
  
"All right," Emily replied. "Get some sleep girl. Bye!"  
  
Portia hung up the phone and sighed. Grabbing a box of Starbucks dark chocolate covered raspberries, she flopped down on the old couch that was one of the many assorted pieces of furniture in the oddly decorated room and turned on the TV. "Friends" was playing. Bored, Portia flipped from channel to channel, finding nothing of interest to watch.  
  
"100 channels and there's never anything on," she grumbled. Dragging herself from the embrace of the couch, Portia gazed down at her large collection of DVD's and pulled "Ocean's 11" out from among the rest and put it in the player. As the beginning credits started to roll she sighed in contentment and popped a chocolate raspberry into her mouth, letting the chocolate melt on her tongue and slide down her throat before chewing the raspberry. Portia felt her eyes begin to droop and she slipped into sleep as the storm ragged wildly outside.  
  
**********  
  
Portia woke to a loud "thump" that seemed to eminate from somewhere inside her apartment. Used to burglars breaking into her bedroom through the fire escape, Portia snatched up the baseball bat that she kept on the kitchen counter, and made her way quietly down the hall towards the bedroom and den. The "thump" came again and then an audible groan in a very deep, rugged voice. Putting the bat up in front of her, Portia pushed open the door to her bedroom with her toe and peered inside from the darkness of the hallway.  
  
The forms were sprawled on her bed. One of the forms groaned in the same deep voice and mumbled something that sounded like, "grroff me 'ill!" Portia twisted her mouth into a half-smile. These were some professionals. The man on top, who the man on the bottom with the deep voice had mumbled at, heaved himself off the bed, and catching his foot in the comforter, fell heavily to the ground. The man with the deep voice craned his head around to look at the man on the floor and asked, more than mumbled, "You all right there Will?"  
  
The man, Will, on the floor nodded his head, and then stopped placing a hand to his forehead, groaning. Neither of the men seemed to have noticed Portia standing in the doorway, bat poised to strike.  
  
"Jack, where are we?" Will asked quietly removing his hand from his head to look up at the man, Jack, on the bed.  
  
"No idea mate," Jack replied and when he smiled, Portia saw gold caps glinting in his mouth. "Bed's comfy though."  
  
Portia thought Will smiled, but she couldn't see him as clearly as Jack. 'All right,' Portia thought to herself, 'Enough is enough,' and she cleared her voice to get the men's attention.  
  
The soft "ahem" that came from Portia's throat had the strangest effect Portia had yet witnessed in her life. Jack sprung off the bed and whipped out a cutlass to aim right at her throat, and Will seemed to fly off the ground and when his feet touched the carpet again he was standing just behind Jack, a pistol in hand.  
  
"What do you want missy?" Jack asked in his rugged voice. A thought crossed Portia's mind that it sounded like he drank a lot of rum and spent all of his time down in the Caribbean.  
  
Portia laughed. "I was wondering if you were planning on trying to steal anything, or should I just kick you out now?"  
  
Will and Jack looked stunned. Jack wiped the look from his face more quickly than Will did and it was soon replaced by a devilish smile. "Now why would we want to steal anything?" Jack asked as charmingly as he could.  
  
Portia was losing her patience. "Then what are you doing in my bedroom at midnight? That usually means you're some pathetic guy who can't make a living in New York, so he decides to break into the first apartment he sees."  
  
"New York?" Will muttered to Jack. Jack's shoulders seemed to shrug, indicating to Will he didn't understand either.  
  
"Who are ya?" Jack asked.  
  
"Portia Turner, and you are?" she tried to sound sarcastic, but she came across more as annoyed.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, and." Jack began, but Portia cut him off.  
  
"I see. You're some loonies from the mental hospital who are convinced that you're Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner? That's nice." Portia laughed silently. These guys were crazy.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing missy. This sword here is not made of wood." Before Portia could blink, Jack had swept up to her side and placed the cold blade at her throat. Her body seized up at Jack's hand on her rear and he chuckled at her reaction. "Now, why don't you be helpful and tell us where we are?" 


	2. Chapter 2 Stormy Seas

Chapter 2: Stormy Seas  
  
Elizabeth searched the dark waters vainly for any sign of her fiancé. Will, Jack, and Elizabeth had been sailing back to Port Royal from Tortuga, where Jack had stopped to get some information about recent rumors of Will's father, Bootstrap Bill still being alive. About a day outside of Port Royal the clouds had begun to grow on the horizon. Steadily they crept up and the sky was soon filled with dark, menacing clouds. Fearful for the Pearl, Jack had set course for a small town outside of Port Royal where they could wait out the storm.  
  
The storm got to the Pearl before they got to the town of Canna. Yelling orders over the wail of the wind, Jack had come running down from the wheel, after passing it to Mr. Cotton, to help Will tie down the sails. Last Elizabeth saw, a wave had washed over the deck, taking Jack and Will with it into the ocean. Desperately flinging herself away from the hands of Mr. Gibbs who had tried to hold her back, Elizabeth frantically raced towards the rail where Will and Jack disappeared. They were gone.  
  
When the Pearl reached Canna, Gibbs came into Jack's stateroom to get Elizabeth. She sat at the port side window, staring into oblivion. Her blond hair was ratty and her dress was rumpled. Gibbs noted it was the same one she had been wearing during the storm three nights ago.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth replied, not taking her eyes off the roaming waters of the ocean.  
  
"We've reached Canna. Perhaps you would like to come ashore and get some rest and something to eat. The rest of the crew is going ashore." Mr. Gibbs said. "I'll be staying here though, if you."  
  
Elizabeth turned to him before he could finish. "I will go ashore." Elizabeth said and as she said it stood and began to rummage through her trunk, looking for a clean dress.  
  
"Aye, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Gibbs said and left with a small smile on his face.  
  
**********  
  
Portia had never been more scared in her life. Jack's blade was still at her throat as he forced her to sit down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Pulling up another chair with his foot, Jack sat down to Portia's left and Will sat down at her right, letting the pistol hover next to her temple.  
  
"Now," Jack said, lowering the sword to the table. "Explain something for me lass, where's New York and what is all this that you be talking about."  
  
Portia would have rolled her eyes but for the pistol next to her head. "New York city is where I live, where we are. You're in my apartment, in New York city, and since you guys broke into my bedroom I figured you were here to steal something." Portia was beginning to doubt that now. The blade Jack had laid on the table was a little too real for her comfort.  
  
Jack twisted his lips in confusion and turned to Will.  
  
Will shrugged his shoulders and replied to the look. "She seems to be telling the truth. I don't get it though. I've never heard of New York." Then turning to Portia he asked, "What country are we in?"  
  
"America." Portia replied, some of her sarcasm from earlier coming back into her voice.  
  
"Very funny, lass." Jack said. "America? And why would we be there? Just some stupid colonies under the British Empire. wait. What year be it?"  
  
"2004." Portia replied watching the stunned looks draw themselves across Will and Jack's faces.  
  
Jack whistled. "Man Will, we're in for it now. Either we're crazy, or she is."  
  
"I am not crazy." Portia said firmly.  
  
"Wasn't saying you were luv." Jack said, winking at her. Portia was beginning to think she didn't like Jack.  
  
"Jack," Will said with a warning tone in his voice. He nodded his head to this side and Jack jumped up from the table. Together they went to the corner of the kitchen, each keeping one eye on her as they conversed.  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with the storm." Will whispered. "and that ring you found at the island."  
  
"Yeah mate, I didn't believe in curses before, but after Barbossa. What if that old cook be right?" Jack looked worried. "This girl could be important. Trouble is I don't think she trusts us very much."  
  
"She doesn't trust you." Will said. "Do you have the ring?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said, mischief growing in his eye. "What you be thinking?"  
  
"If we can get to the water, the Prophecy should get us back to the Pearl. We can take the girl with us." Will said.  
  
"All right mate," Jack replied. "You find the water and I'll get the girl." 


	3. Chapter 3 Plots

Chapter 3: Plots  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack and Will were rowing there way towards the Isle de Muerta. They had come to collect more of the treasure stored there. It had been Jack's idea to slowly remove it from the island to a safer spot where no one but Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and the crew of the Pearl knew where it was. They had already made three trips to the island, spaced out over time so that they would not attract attention of other Pirate ships to their doings. However, this time something felt different, and a knot was beginning to grow in the bottom of Will's stomach.  
  
Will and Jack reached the cavern uneventfully. Looking around to see what was left, Jack smiled to see that so much treasure was still there, even after three full boatloads to the island where Barbossa had left him for dead twice, the new storehouse. At first he failed to notice the old man waiting in a dark corner. His white hair reached down past his waist, and icy blue eyes gazed out from a face that was time worn. Jack was startled to see the man, but he did not immediately raise a sense of danger in Jack's mind.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," the man said in a voice that did not reflect the years his face did. "I have traveled hereto give you a gift, and a warning."  
  
Jack was intrigued, but he also began to worry about how the man had found the island and what exactly he wanted with Jack. Will came to stand just behind Jack listening just as intently as the old man delivered his message.  
  
In his withered hand the old man held up a diamond ring. "This ring is linked to you, the boy, and your destiny. This ring will take to a woman who may change fate and alter the inevitable. Do not alienate her, for she is your only hope for survival when the time comes. Wear the ring and you will be brought to her. The ocean will be your guide. Do not fool around this time Captain Sparrow, it could cost you everything."  
  
Jack thought he blinked, because as the man's last words were uttered, he was gone. Shaking his head and opening and closing his eyes to see if they still worked, Jack noticed the ring resting atop the place where the man had been standing just moments ago. Carefully Jack walked over to where the ring rested and picked it up in his hand. It was heavy for something so small. Slipping it on his ring finger, Jack was surprised to find that it fit perfectly. Looking at Will they both internally shrugged, not knowing what to make of the old man's words.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Jack and Will let Portia mostly alone, although Jack seemed to follow her around the apartment everywhere she went. Losing some of the anxiety over having two crazy pirate guys holding her hostage, Portia found that she was famished and set herself to cooking in the kitchen to take her mind of the dark brown eyes rimmed with kohl that followed her every movement.  
  
By the time Portia finished cooking she had made spaghetti, garlic bread, Caesar salad, cupcakes, and rice pudding. Jack looked at the meal questionably before helping himself to a full plate of food. Luckily Portia had made large batches of everything, assuming that Jack and Will would probably want to eat as well.  
  
Will had left some time ago, to go "look around". He began to head out in what he was wearing, but Portia suggested perhaps she give him a different outfit so he would fit in better. Rummaging through the clothes her latest boyfriend had left behind at her apartment, Portia found jeans, t-shirt, and a zip-up sweatshirt that she thought looked like they could fit Will.  
  
The jeans were a little baggy, but then that was in style, but the T-shirt was a bit small, and when Will emerged from the bathroom, Portia had to check herself at the sight of Will's well-muscled chest, which was nicely defined by the thin cotton shirt. Seeming a bit uncertain about his attire, Will quickly pulled the sweatshirt on. He then looked down at his feet. The boots he had been wearing looked quite ridiculous, so Portia threw a pair of old tennis shoes at him and smiled when he spent about five minutes trying to put them on. Finally, Portia put the shoes on for him and Will left.  
  
After eating everything on his plate in about ten seconds, Jack turned to Portia, who was still in the process of eating, and struck up a conversation.  
  
"So," Jack began. "Why do you live here all by yourself? Is that what women do.now?"  
  
Portia tried not to laugh because of the food in her mouth, Swallowing, Portia replied, "Women no longer rely on men to run their lives for them."  
  
"Why do you have men's clothing lying about your house then?" Jack asked, a mischievous smile creeping across his face.  
  
Portia felt her face flush. "They're my boyfriend's, well ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Ex?" Jack asked, confused by the terms Portia kept using. "Oh, like he dumped you then?" It was more of a statement.  
  
Portia didn't reply. Jack opened his mouth to say something more when the phone loudly rang into the silence. In an instant Jack was up with his sword in hand, warily watching the phone. It rang again and he jumped two feet backwards. Laughing, Portia went to answer it. It was Emily.  
  
"Hey!" Emily said sounding very cheerful. "How was your night?"  
  
Portia was at a loss for words.  
  
"That bad huh?" Emily asked. "Well I don't care what you say I'm coming over ok? I'm actually on my way there right now. See you in a few minutes!"  
  
Emily hung up before Portia could force a response out of her throat.  
  
Jack was still poised ready to strike, a curious look on his face.  
  
"its just a teleph." Portia was interrupted by the banging of the front door, and a muffled scream that she recognized as Emily's. A few seconds later Will appeared with Emily held firmly in his grasp. 


	4. Chapter 4 Jack Sparrow in New York City ...

Chapter 4: Jack Sparrow in New York City  
  
Dream Sequence- Flashback.  
  
Tortuga was busy that night. It seemed there were more whores and more pirates filling the streets that usual. Not that Jack Sparrow minded. All it meant was company was easier to find for the evening. Settling down with his rum in the most active tavern in the port city, Jack soon had two girls showing off their amble breasts that were literally hanging out of their dresses. One girl kept knocking things over, and gently Jack persuaded her to go and sit with one of his crew who looked a little lonely. Left with the beautiful red head, Jack figured he had had enough rum for the time being and stood, drawing the girl after him. A wink to the owner of the tavern who was working at the bar counter was all Jack needed to secure a room for the night.  
  
Once safely behind the closed door to the room Jack had selected, Jack let the rum take over. His lips caressed the girl's lips and face as she gently toyed with his hair. Suddenly, her hand went to the front of his shirt and ripping the buttons she exposed Jack's tanned chest. Running her hands across his skin, Jack tensed when he felt the cold of a blade against his belly. Looking downward hurriedly, Jack spotted the small but sharp knife the girl had placed just above his belly button. As he stood there motionless, the door to the room opened and a cloaked figure entered. Jack tried to see into the darkness of the hood of the cloak to the person's face, but his eyes were clouded over with too much rum, and for once he cursed his drinking habits.  
  
Then the figure reached pale, slender hands to the fringe of the cloak and lowered the hood so that their face was revealed. The woman was beautiful. Her red-blond hair framed a delicate face, and pink lips that would have looked pretty in a smile were pulled tight. Moving forward, almost as if she was floating, the woman motioned the girl aside and Jack felt the blade removed from his navel. His sword and gun were on the ground just next to his feet, but Jack didn't dare move to get them. The woman continued to move forward, and Jack moved backward in time with her until he bumped against the wall. The woman's bright green eyes were fixed on his dark brown ones, and Jack felt fear creep up on him.  
  
The woman laid a bare hand on Jack's stomach and his skin seemed to be on fire wherever her skin met his. Moving her fingertips slowly up his stomach, chest, neck, to his face, Jack tried not to writhe as her touch inflicted pain and pleasure at the same time.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," the woman said in almost a whisper. Her other hand moved to his, lifting it towards her face. Her fingers touched the ring that rested there and a small smile curved her lips from the tight line they had been before. "I see Aquinas has done his job and delivered to you his message. Now I have a message for you."  
  
Jack gasped as the woman's eyes filled with black and what looked like the night sky seemed to fill the area between her eyelashes.  
  
"Treachery and piracy has been your way for long, Jack Sparrow." Her voice seemed to echo even though the room was rather small. "The time will come when these will be your downfall. Even now hell waits to swallow your soul and there would be nothing to stop it. However, there is one remedy, one act of repentance that could save your life. The girl, true love, admitted by you to her, and her to you, can clear the slate and allow you to start anew. Tread carefully, Jack Sparrow."  
  
End Dream Sequence.  
  
Jack woke in a cold sweat. The woman had seemed so real in his dream, just as real as that night in Tortuga before the storm that had somehow brought him here, to New York, wherever that really was. Sweat covered his face, and looking down at his bare chest, Jack thought he could see the white hand trailing along his skin. He shivered. Determined to shake off the dream, Jack attempted to crawl out of bed, but instead managed to fall off the couch he had been sleeping on. Will grunted in his sleep, but did not wake.  
  
The girl Emily who had come to the apartment earlier had given Jack an odd feeling when he first laid eyes on her. Somehow he couldn't help thinking she had something to do with his dream and the prophecy and the ring. The ring. Jack looked down at his right hand. The diamond glittered innocently in its gold band. Getting up off the floor, Jack proceeded to the kitchen, hoping that Portia had left some food out that he could eat.  
  
Still unsure about the odd set up of the apartment, Jack didn't bother fumbling for what Portia called "the light switch" which flooded the room with an eerie artificial light. However, in the dark Jack paid less attention to where he was going and more to looking for food, and thus bumped into Portia who was also in the kitchen in the dark.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" Jack cursed, more scared than he ever wished to be.  
  
"Jack!" Portia said almost scolding. "Why didn't you turn on the light?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" he asked, charm beginning to creep into his voice.  
  
Portia scoffed. She moved away from Jack for a second and then came back. Reaching a hand out to rest it on his shoulder, Portia instead landed on Jack's bare chest. He gasped. Here hands were cold as ice. Portia quickly pulled her hand away, but Jack caught it just inches away from his chest and held her hand in his to warm it.  
  
"Your hands are cold luv," he said.  
  
Portia opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Her eyes fixed on Jack's and startled, Jack noted in his mind that her eyes seemed to be the same green of the woman in his dream. Moving out of natural habit, Jack pulled Portia's hand back to his chest. Slowly she took a step forward and Jack tilted his head down to meet her lips.  
  
A voice screamed in his mind, "Treachery and piracy."  
  
Jack pulled away. In the dark he couldn't see the look on Portia's face, but he could imagine it. Slowly, Jack picked his way back into the living room and lay down on the couch, the woman's voice and Portia's lips haunting his thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
Will woke to bright sunlight in his face. Turning his head away, Will caught a glimpse of Jack sitting at the table in the kitchen, obviously lost in thought. Portia passed through his field of vision and Will felt his heart speed up involuntarily. Shaking off the feeling, Will thought of Elizabeth as he got up from the couch he had slept on and pulled on a t- shirt of a larger size that Portia had found for him after he returned to the apartment.  
  
It had startled him to find a young girl opening the door to Portia's apartment when he returned yesterday afternoon. Afraid of being found out, his first instinct had been to clamp a hand over her mouth and force her inside. Of course, once Portia saw this she berated him. The girl was her friend Emily, and she had only come over to see that Portia was ok, so what was the need for force?  
  
Will was sore. When he moved from the couch his pain laced up his back and he sat back down heavily. Portia was at his side in an instant.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, worry written on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Will replied. "Back's a little sore though."  
  
"Here," Portia replied. "Lay down."  
  
Unsure of himself, Will lay down on the couch. Portia lifted the shirt away from his lower back and Will contained a gasp of surprise. Carefully her hands kneaded themselves into the tense muscles in his back, soothing any sore spots.  
  
Jack cleared his thought. Portia turned to look over at him, her hands still working up and down Will's back, and Will could feel his face growing red in embarrassment and frustration. Jack always came in at the wrong times.  
  
"I'd like to go out into the city today," he said to Portia and Will. "Since it seems Will needs some rest." He added.  
  
"I don't suppose I can stop you," Portia replied. "But at least let me come with you so you don't get lost. Maybe I might be able to help you find what you're looking for."  
  
Jack nodded. "I think I might need, something less conspicuous to wear though luv." He smiled at his own humor.  
  
Emily laughed, startling Will and Jack. "He'd stick out like a sore thumb, Tia. Take him shopping, get Will some stuff too. James' clothes don't look at that flattering on him."  
  
Will felt like scowling, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Ok, let me get you something to wear for now and then we'll go." Portia said heading into her bedroom. She came back out with a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and some plain tennis shoes.  
  
As Jack went into the room to change, Portia added. "Maybe take off some of the make-up too!"  
  
**********  
  
When Jack remerged Portia didn't recognize him. The black kohl was gone from around his eyes, and the ornaments that had hung in his hair were gone. The black dreadlocks were pulled back and bound with a leather strip. Black was good color on Jack. Portia noted that for further reference while shopping.  
  
"Well, let's go." She said. Opening the door to the apartment, she motioned Jack out and then followed him.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4: Jack Sparrow in New York City- Part 2  
  
It was going to be a long trip. Portia had managed to drag Jack down the stairs, the elevator wasn't an option, but once outside he stood stock still obviously trying to take in the sights, sounds, and smells of New York City. Portia watched him for a few minutes. His ignorance to everything that she took for granted in her world was fascinating, and she felt a smile creeping at her lips.  
  
"Come on Jack" Portia said taking his elbow in her hand. He didn't move. Portia sighed. Poking his just under the ribs she succeeded in getting his attention. Jack turned to look at her and she was met with his dark brown eyes that were almost the color of dark chocolate. Shaking off the moment, Portia took Jack's hands and wrapped them around her waist. A curious look crossed his face, although he didn't look like he minded it. Portia sighed again. "If you hold onto me you won't get lost, and we'll look more. normal walking through the city, ok?"  
  
"This is normal?" Jack asked, letting his hands draw her closer to him.  
  
Portia gulped. "You could say that. Let's go."  
  
Taking the first step, Portia drew Jack along down the street, and after a few minutes he was walking at an easy pace glancing about without drawing much attention to himself. Portia could feel him jump a little when a car would rush buy or a subway train would blow its whistle underground, but otherwise Jack managed to keep a cool exterior.  
  
"Don't know how Will did this alone yesterday," he mumbled and Portia smiled.  
  
"So what are we 'shopping' for?" Jack asked after they had traveled about ten city blocks away from the apartment building where Portia lived.  
  
"Stuff to make you look a little more normal." Portia replied steering Jack left towards the entrance to the mall in the area.  
  
"So, this." Jack said turning Portia around so her nose brushed his chin "isn't normal enough?" Portia could feel her heart beat faster. She could feel the heat radiating from Jack's body, the rise and fall of his chest, and the slight thump of his heart.  
  
Then Jack turned to open the door for her as quickly as he had pulled her closer to him. "Shall we?" he asked.  
  
Portia laughed at his attempt at gentlemanliness and went inside.  
  
**********  
  
James watched as Portia entered the mall laughing. He smiled to himself, but it quickly faded away when he saw the odd looking man enter and follow after her, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe it. He was pretty sure Emily said Portia broke up with her latest boyfriend just the day before. She couldn't have another one already. could she?  
  
James decided to follow for a while until he could get the chance to pull Portia aside and find out what was going on.  
  
**********  
  
A/N- If you need a visual aid for James, since he will be very much a part of the story from here on out, just think of Brad Pitt in Ocean's Eleven.  
  
**********  
  
The only store Portia could think of that would have clothes that would suit Jack and Will was Express; sort of fancy, and not all-together empty- your-wallet-on-the-counter-please expensive. Jack had no idea how to pick clothes out, he wanted to go for whatever was easiest to tear and didn't match at all, but he was very good at modeling whatever Portia told him to put on. Surprisingly, most of the outfits that Portia and Jack agreed on were on sale.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to get stuff for Will too?" Jack asked, an anxious and excited gleam coming to his eye.  
  
"Yes." Portia barely managed to say before Jack was off around the store, picking out shirts, pants, and many other items. Portia sighed and contented herself with watching him. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she bumped nose to chest with James, her best friend besides Emily.  
  
"James!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wondering what you're doing here?" he replied. "Who's that?"  
  
"Um, kind of long story." Portia replied. "How about you come by tomorrow morning. I can explain everything then." James didn't look convinced, so Portia put on her pouty lips and he began to laugh.  
  
"All right, all right!! Spare me!" he cried and Portia smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and do be careful! Guy looks like he came right out of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'!" With a final wave James left, and Portia stood there pondering his last words.  
  
'Pirates of the Caribbean' she thought. 'That was my first impression too. And the names.' Jack broke her thoughts by coming up with an armful of clothes to present to Portia.  
  
"How about these?" he asked, obviously very excited about getting to play dress up with Will later that day.  
  
"Well, let me see." Portia said beginning to sort through the pile.  
  
**********  
  
Elizabeth was exhausted. She had spent the whole day searching the bars and taverns of Canna looking for information about the mysterious woman Will had told her about. The most she had been able to gather was that she was some sort of unnatural being who haunted pirates, more specifically pirates who had been known to be pretty bad in there day. But all the pirates that had been visited by her had been retired from what Elizabeth had been told, so why had this woman gone to see Jack?  
  
Elizabeth slumped down on her bed and reached for the plate of food Anna Maria must have left for her once she got back to the house they had "acquired" to stay in while they were in Canna. The fresh bread and meat tasted wonderful after that slop they fed travelers at the taverns, and the fresh air blowing about the room through the open window was a nice break from the stench that had surrounded her earlier that day.  
  
Once the bread and meat was gone Elizabeth lay back on the bed and proceeded to remove her boots and other articles of clothing awkwardly from that position. Once she was fear of the restricting skirts, blouse and corset, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It lasted for about two seconds. Just as Elizabeth closed her eyes to fall asleep a man seemed to appear out of nowhere to land directly on top of her.  
  
**********  
  
After lunch and more shopping Jack and Portia went back to the apartment. She wished she had taken her car because they both ended up carrying about six bags each. Some it was for Portia as well, along with left over Chinese food. But most of it was shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and other items for Jack and Will.  
  
"I promise I can pay you back for all this stuff," Jack said as they trudged up the four flights of stairs to Portia's apartment.  
  
"No don't worry about it," Portia replied. "Today was payment enough."  
  
"So I take it today was a good day eh?" Jack said smiling.  
  
Portia couldn't help but smile. Jack had very much changed her first impression of him. He wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe a little crazy, but not bad.  
  
Portia was still laughing as she opened the door to her apartment. The sight inside made her laugh even harder. Will was crouched in the corner next to the TV and Emily was sitting on the kitchen counter with a frying pan in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.  
  
"Emily!" Portia half-cried, putting down the bags in her hand, removing her coat and throwing it un-ceremonially on the couch, "What are you doing?"  
  
Emily smirked. "Will thought the Pizza man was some sort of enemy some to get him, and then when the phone started to ring he wanted to cut it up with his sword, so I was protecting it with the pan."  
  
Jack laughed. Portia was surprised that he saw humor in the situation considering he had tried to attack the phone earlier as well.  
  
"Will, mate.." Jack laughed again. "Come on, I've got some stuff for you." Together they disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Emily smiled. "Probably going to want to help them." She said. Portia sighed and smiled at her best friend before going into the bedroom herself.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Will was in the middle of changing.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 5 Awkward Moments Part 1

Awkward Moments  
  
"Maybe not such a bad idea," Portia thought.  
  
Will was standing in the middle of the room, facing away from Portia, gloriously naked. Jack was also facing away from her, obviously supposed to keep his eyes closed while Will changed.  
  
Portia waited till Will had pulled on his clothes before announcing her presence.  
  
Will whipped around, startled. "How long have you been in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Just for a second," Portia replied suppressing the smile that rose to her face. Will was impressive. The rational and good girl part of her mind mentally slapped the bad girl part of her mind. "Looks pretty nice," she said.  
  
Jack, who had turned around as well, added. "You should see what I got. Quite nice."  
  
"Well, since you've got everything under control. I'll wait outside." Portia said and left the bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was close to midnight and Portia was still awake. There was nothing on TV, so she was sitting in front of the blank screen wondering how she was ever going to get up in the morning to go to work, and what the hell was she going to do with Will and Jack while she was gone? Emily had to go to work too. Oh well, leave it for the morning.  
  
Portia heard the bedroom door open, and she thought the footsteps on the kitchen floor sounded like Jack's.  
  
They were Will's.  
  
He came and sat down on the couch next to her and turned to look at her.  
  
Portia turned her head as well, and seeing that Will looked serious, turned her full attention to him.  
  
His lips parted for a second as if he was going to say something, then he leaned forward and caught Portia's lips in a breathtaking kiss. As the kiss deepened Will dropped his hand to her stomach and began to slowly work his way up the side of her body. Portia tangled one of her hands in his hair before letting the other come to rest on his chest.  
  
Will broke the kiss only for a moment to say. "It's my turn now, peeker."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 5 Awkward Moments Part 2

Awkward Moments- Part 2  
  
Portia woke with a funny feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes as saw that she was sleeping on the ground. That would explain the funny feeling- she was sprawled face down, spread eagle on the floor. Will was nowhere in sight. Groaning, she hoisted herself off the ground. Her lips were dry. When she licked them to relieve the tight feeling that had built up there she could still take Will's lips on hers. What had happened? She couldn't seem to remember.  
  
"Get ready for work, right," Portia reminded herself and headed for the bedroom. Then she remembered the Jack and Will were supposed to be staying in her room. "Well they can get out so I can get a shower. I feel gross!"  
  
Carefully pushing open the door, Portia peered inside. She laughed. Jack and Will were sprawled un-ceremonially on the bed. Jack's leg draped over Will's back. They were facing opposite directions. Jack was resting on the pillows and Will's head was rolling to the side, hanging off the end of the bed. Both of them were too tall to actually fit on the shortened version of a queen-sized bed. The full sized bed hadn't left as much space in the bedroom was Portia would have liked when she moved in, so she had a friend shorten the bed and the mattress. Nice for her, not for these guys.  
  
Jack grumbled in his sleep and tried to roll over. Will got in his way and in Jack's valiant struggle to roll over he managed to throw both of them to the floor. With a shout of surprise from Will and a grunt of shock from Jack, a few seconds after falling both men's heads popped up above the bed and looked at her groggily.  
  
"Whatimesit?" Will asked.  
  
"Early," Portia replied. "Now out! I need to get ready to go!"  
  
Reluctantly Jack and Will stood, and then dragged themselves across the room to the door. Jack's foot got caught in the comforter and he tripped, catching his balance just in time to avoid falling on his face.  
  
"Such grace," Portia said sarcastically as jack left the room. She heard him snort in response just as she closed the door.  
  
The shower felt absolutely wonderful. When she stepped out Portia felt truly clean. She even forgot for a moment about the two men who were now wandering around somewhere inside her apartment. With a heavy sigh she got dressed and preceded to the kitchen.  
  
Will was slumped at the kitchen table, a banana limp in his hand, his eyes glazed, staring off into space. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants that she had picked out the other day. He didn't even acknowledge her as she came into the room. The banana confused her. Portia hated bananas, and never had them in her apartment, so where had it come from. Then she saw the grocery bags on the counter and realized the Emily must have gone to the store at some point before she got up. Or maybe it had been the night before. She didn't know.  
  
"Morning Will," Portia said trying to sounds cheerful. Her thoughts kept straying to the night before. He did not reply. Bagel and cream cheese in hand, Portia walked around the table and waved the bagel in front of Will's face.  
  
"Earth to Will," she said. Searching for a sign of recognition in his brown eyes.  
  
He jumped, obviously startled out of thought and looked at her. "What?' he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Portia replied. "Just wondering if you were still alive." She finished buttering the bagel and sat down at the table. "I have to leave today to go to work, so you and Jack have to promise to stay in the apartment, okay?"  
  
Will looked at her but gave no response.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay, what?"  
  
"I said I have to go to work today, and I want you and Jack to stay in the apartment. No leaving."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't trust you guys out there on the streets. Jack was bad enough with me out there with him yesterday. I don't want you to leave unless Emily or I are with you, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Just then Jack came in the kitchen whistling a jaunty tune. In the light of the bright morning and the halogen bulb in the kitchen light he looked really dirty. For a moment Portia told herself not to say anything, but then Jack asked her an interesting question.  
  
"Is there somewhere in here where I could wash luv?" he asked with a bright smile. Apparently he thought something was funny.  
  
"Yeah, there is a shower back in my bedroom, but you'll have to have Emily show you how to use it cause I need to go." Portia stood and headed for the door grabbing her purse she called into the silence. "Remember don't leave!" as she ran down the stairs she wondered whether they would do as she asked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Emily found Will in the kitchen and inquired where jack was.  
  
"Taking a, shower?" he said not sure of himself.  
  
Rolling her eyes Emily headed into the bedroom. She could hear water running in the bathroom. Knocking on the partly open door, Emily let herself in to find Jack half naked staring in confusion at the knobs in the shower. He reached his hand in to feel how warm the water was and pulled it back quickly. "Ouch," he said rubbing the tanned skin.  
  
"Here," Emile said, "let me help you."  
  
Turning the dial to a warm-cold setting so Jack would not burn himself when he got in, Emily laughed at Jack and then left the room.  
  
"What, what?" she heard him call as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	8. Chapter 6 The Storm Returns

Chapter 6- The Storm Returns  
  
The week passed uneventfully, or as uneventful as it could pass with Jack and Will staying in her apartment. Thankfully Jack and Will learned not to attack things that made funny noises, they learned how to use the shower, and the microwave, as well as how to sleep in a bed without completely destroying it. Despite this, every evening when Portia came home her apartment was in some degree of chaos and confusion.  
  
On Monday Will had managed to set the stove on fire when he set the newspaper down on the still warm burner that Portia had boiled water for tea on before she left. She had come running back up the stairs to yells and screams from Will and Jack to find the paper in roaring flames. Her boss had not been happy that she was an hour late for work. She hadn't bothered to tell him that two strange men staying in her apartment had set the stove on fire; he wouldn't have believed her. Mr. Quay was not a man of imagination. He was the editor of a major fashion magazine, but no imagination what so ever.  
  
Jack was apparently undaunted by the episode with the burning stove the day before and on Tuesday decided he was going to cook dinner for himself, Will, and Portia before Portia got home. It was a kind gesture, he was only trying to give her a break for the night, but once again Portia came home to the kitchen filled with smoke and the stovetop on fire. By the time the fire had been put out the whole apartment smelled of smoke and Portia had to open every window to let the rooms air out. Luckily the storm from the weekend had passed by, for now at least, and the sun was shinning outside.  
  
After much pressure from Will and begging from Jack Tuesday night, Portia allowed that Jack and Will could leave the apartment as long as they stayed together or at least didn't get lost. This concession on her part seemed to cheer Jack and Will up immensely, who had been rather sulky since Sunday night, and after a desert of chocolate raspberry torte, Portia turned on the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and watched with laughter on her lips as Jack and Will stared at themselves on the TV, acting out apparently exactly what had happened to them from whenever they came from.  
  
After the movie was over Jack turned to Portia with a very confused look on his face. "Luv, wha, where did those people that look like us come from? Why is there a movie about the Black Pearl?" Will looked just as confused as Jack.  
  
Portia shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied. "You sure you're not some loonies from the asylum who think you are Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner?"  
  
The look on Jack's face told her that he was quite sure that wasn't true. His face then changed, and the devilish smile that had sat on his lips the first night he arrived came back. "You said your last name was Turner right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, Will's name is Turner, and since I'm pretty sure we are real people, then perhaps you are related? Distantly?"  
  
"I'm sure there are lots of Turners from England, there could be no connection at all." Portia wasn't sure why she wanted to squash the thought that she might be related to Will, but she wanted to.  
  
"All right, all right," Jack said putting his hands in the air in surrender. "Only wonderin'."  
  
Wednesday and Thursday were quiet. Jack and Will spent each day outside wandering around the city. They were still gone when Portia got home Thursday night. She had cooked dinner slowly, very tired and sore from a long week of hard work. She was a photographer for a New York fashion magazine, and Mr. Quay seemed to have decided to book as many appointments for her that week as possible. She didn't even get off early on Friday like she normally did. Jack and Will arrived back at the apartment just as she was eating dinner herself. With them they brought a bottle of very fine wine, a small bottle of rum, and a large bouquet of flowers that Jack bestowed on Portia with a quick kiss on the cheek. They drank the wine for dinner, and then Jack and Will went out on the small balcony where the fire escape came up the side of the building to drink the rum they had bought. Portia figured they thoughts he wouldn't want them drinking it in the apartment.  
  
Ever since the first night Portia had given up her bedroom to Jack and Will to sleep in since Jack snored horrendously, and Will muttered in his sleep. Portia could stand neither disturbances in her sleep and insisted they sleep in the bedroom where the sound was muffled most. Yet Portia still woke almost every hour, getting very little sleep in the night. Friday morning at about four o'clock Portia had given up on trying to fall asleep again and was sitting at the kitchen table listening to the loud snorts and drawls of Jack's snore when the thought occurred to her: why were Jack and Will still staying in her apartment? Where had they really come from? And what was the prophecy and ring that they had spoken of secretly the first night they arrived? Before she could contemplate the questions anymore she dozed off into a fitful sleep and did not wake until Jack shook her arm at seven.  
  
* * * * * * * * 


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter 6- the Storm Returns- Part 2  
  
Friday was the worst day of the week for Portia. She worked non-stop all day and finally managed to drag herself home long after sun down. When she arrived at the apartment she could hear Jack's snores from the bedroom. From the mess in the kitchen she could tell that they had eaten and already gone to bed.  
  
Tired and hungry, Portia forwent eating and slumped down on the couch to fall asleep almost immediately.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Is she asleep?" Jack asked. Neither he nor Will was asleep. Jack had been feigning snoring.  
  
"I'll check," Will whispered and slipped out of the bedroom. When he came back he nodded. Carefully they picked up the bags they had packed with their clothes they had come with and went out into the living room.  
  
"She looks exhausted," Jack commented as Will scooped Portia up in her arms. "Wish we could let her sleep more."  
  
"We have to go now, the storm will hit in a few hours. We need to be down by the water before it does."  
  
"Are you sure we have to be down there to go back?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the only place in the whole city that felt like, home... you felt it too."  
  
"Well let's go, before someone sees us, savvy?"  
  
Quietly, Jack and Will slipped down the stairs and out into the night. The streets were still somewhat crowded, but Jack and Will had been careful to wear the clothes Portia had bought for them, so no one looked at them twice. Will carrying Portia down the street was the most unusual thing about them, but no eyes strayed their way.  
  
Neither of them had any idea how to signal a cab or catch a bus, so they hiked heir way out of the city and down a port area just on the edge of the city. In the sky dark clouds were growing overhead, deep and rumbling with thunder and lightning. As Will had hoped they reached the water before the storm hit. From the look of the sky they still had about an hour before the rain started.  
  
"We can wait here," Will said sitting down behind a wall along the dock. Once behind it they were hidden from anyone who might be walking along.  
  
"Are you sure she's the one we need for the prophecy?" Jack was still skeptical about taking Portia with them.  
  
"We arrived in her house didn't we? Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well there was that Emily girl, what if Portia was supposed to be our way of getting to her?"  
  
Will shrugged. "Well, this is all we got."  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps running along the pavement behind them. Glancing over the top of the wall Jack saw none other than Emily running along the road. For a moment he hesitated and then jumped up over the wall to stop her.  
  
Emily screamed. "Jack!" she said catching her breath. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," he said and grabbed her, dragging her down behind the wall.  
  
"What are you do..." Will didn't have time to finish. The rain had begun to fall heavily from the sky. Picking Portia up in his arms, Will ran for the water. Jack dragged Emily after him and followed Will. As their feet touched the water's edge lightning struck the road behind them. With a pull around the stomach Jack, Will, Portia, and Emily were flung into the sea and back in time.  
  
* * * * * * 


	10. Chapter 7 Back Home Part 1

Chapter 7: Back Home

The woman beneath him was beautiful. Her golden curls were spread out on the soft pillow her head lay on, full pink lips separated in a look of surprise. James wasn't sure how he had ended up from walking on the street back to his house to laying in bed with this beauty, but at the moment he didn't really mind nor care.

Suddenly another set of thoughts filled his mind, as if he were two people in one body. He had snuck into the mansion with the intention to make himself some money for rum and maybe something to eat. He knew the Black Pearl was docked offshore and since the lady of the ship was staying in the mansion, there would surely be something worth stealing there. But now why was he laying on top of Miss Elizabeth? Just a moment before he had been in the room outside?

Elizabeth finally regained her senses and tried to push the man off her. However, he was heavier and stronger than she had been expecting and all she did was make him smile.

James did not mind at all having a half-naked woman underneath him. No, that was wrong. He didn't know her- he should leave. But she was so beautiful in the moonlight and he liked how she moved underneath him. Carefully he moved his lips down to meet hers, and when she did not resist he moved deeper.

Jack was very wet and laying in a very uncomfortable position. Gibbs was laughing somewhere above his head. Groggily Jack lifted himself halfway up into a sitting position, his eyes blinking against the bright sun.

"Glad you finally decided to join us again," Gibbs said. "Where you been?"

"Long story, don't need telling right now. We on the Pearl?"

"We are indeed. She's as good as new Captain. Crew fixed her up after the storm."

"Good. Where's Will? Did he make it?"

"He did. Lying over there near the mast. Out like a light."

Will groaned and Jack laughed.

"Its good to be back," Jack said as Gibbs offered a hand to help him up. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They've been ashore for the last few days with Miss Elizabeth. She's staying up in an old mansion on the outside of the town with the crew. I've been going up every day to check on her, don't worry." Gibbs winked.

Jack laughed heartily. "Good thing Will's still out. He wouldn't want to hear that."

"Too late," Will replied as he sat up and rubbed his head. "When's breakfast?"

Jack began to laugh at his friend again when he realized that he, Will, and Gibbs were the only three aboard the Black Pearl. "Eh Gibbs, did two girls show up on the ship with us."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not that I noticed. You two've been out cold for some time. They nice looking?" He winked again.

Jack winked back. Turning to Will he said. "Well we better get ashore and get your girl and the crew. Portia and Emily might be up there."

Still rubbing his head, Will followed Jack down off the ship.

Portia woke naked in bed with a pile of gold coins lying near her head. From the rumpled look of the sheets it had been a rough night. At least the man had paid her well. Jon would be pleased with the half of her pay that he got. Her thoughts turned over and she remembered her other self. Startled she sat up in bed and looked around. This certainly wasn't New York and she was pretty sure she was in a tavern from the smell that was coming to her nose. Why did she seem to have two memories? Last night she had come home from work and fallen asleep almost immediately, but she had also managed to woo the richest man in the tavern upstairs to finish off with a good pile of gold for the night.

"What the hell is going on?" Portia thought. "Where are Jack and Will?"

Somewhere from downstairs Jon called for her and the regular routine of the day in the tavern in Tortuga began.

Emily woke to the luxurious feel of silk sheets on bare skin. Stretching lazily like a cat, her leg bumped into the form laying next to her. It was her fiancée lying in a semi-formed ball near the edge of the bed. It seemed he always ended up there in the morning for some reason.

"Wait, fiancée?" Emily's heart began to race. She didn't have a fiancée. She didn't even have a boyfriend. "Silk sheets? Where the hell am I?" her thoughts screamed at her. But she knew where she was- the small mansion at the top of the hill that overlooked the town of Port Royal. She had been living there for the last year, ever since she had been engaged to James.

_A/N- This is a different James who will be more properly identified in a moment._

Carefully she put a hand to her head. Surely she was dreaming? But which life was a dream? They both seemed as clear as the other. The room was dark, but she knew without being able to see every detail of it. After all she had redecorated the whole house hadn't she?

The door to the bedroom cracked open a small slit and a voice issued from outside.

"Commodore?"

James sat up with a start, sheets half pulled over his nude body, hair mussed with sleep. "Yes?" he replied, his voice clear and deep despite his disheveled appearance.

"You have a visitor here to see you."

"Very well. I will meet them downstairs shortly." James replied.

As soon as the man closed the door, putting the room back into darkness James kissed Emily softly on the lips and then slowly pulled himself out of bed to get dressed.

TBC...


	11. AN

Oh, if you are officially confused at this point, don't worry! The chapter isn't finished and everything will be sorted out and explained. So make sure to read all of Part 1 since I added to it! ( 


	12. Chapter 7 Back Home Part 2

Chapter 7: Back Home (Part 2)

Portia and Emily were not anywhere to be found on shore, although Jack and Will did stumble across one of Portia's friends- James. However, they stumbled upon him in a rather unfortunate situation. Jack felt terrible for the boy; Will could not have looked more like dying when he had opened the door to that bedroom. No harsh words had been exchanged, but from the way Will had locked himself in his cabin on the ship, Jack was pretty sure Will and Elizabeth's engagement was off as of the moment.

"Uh, it's Jack isn't it?" James tentatively asked as he approached the brooding man.

Startled, Jack turned to face the man who was looking just as lost and confused as Will had been. "Yes, do you need something?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could explain why I know you from when I saw you in New York, but why I also seem to know you by reputation while I worked as a thief along the coast here. I can remember two different lives perfectly as if they coincide, but they never mixed before."

Jack gazed at the man for some time. "I really don't know mate. It has something to do with a sort of curse that has been set down on me. For some reason and somehow that I don't know Will and I were taken to where Portia, you, and Emily live to help me fulfill some kind of prophecy." There he stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"When we pulled Portia and Emily back here, you for some reason came as well," Will said, his voice low and heavy. "I, we can only assume that you live in our world as well as your world..." he trailed off.

"So when I was 'brought' here I sort of popped into myself that lives here?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"So then where are Portia and Emily?" James wanted to know.

"They would have ended up the same way you did, inside themselves wherever they last were in this place." Jack said, his brow was crinkled in thought. He was desperately trying to think if he had ever see anyone who looked like Portia or Emily in his travels.

"The first place I suggest we look is Tortuga," Will offered.

Jack nodded. "Aye, that was where we were when the lady came to see us. Gibbs?!"

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs called from the upper deck.

"Ready us to sail. We're heading for Tortuga."

"Tortuga! Aye, Captain!" Gibbs smiled widely.

When the Black Pearl arrived in Tortuga three days after Portia had woken up to find she was a tavern maid, the whole town was whispering with tales of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. Portia enjoyed listening to the crazy adventures her customers had to tell her, and besides the lap time she spent with them earned her extra money. She had been expecting Jack or Will to eventually wander in through the front doors of the Rose Thorn, but not James. He was rather dirty and looked like he had not slept in days, and the sight of him made Portia almost drop the mugs of ale she was carrying.

Slowly he looked around the crowded, smoke-filled room until he met her face. A small smile cracked at the bottom of his lips and he made his way to a table near the back of the tavern that was empty and removed from most of the commotion and noise. Once she had delivered the ales to the rowdy group of pirates she had been enjoying tales from for the last few hours, she pushed their hands away as the tried to make her stay and she went to get James' order.

"Anything for you tonight?" she asked him.

Judging from the dark outside and the Portia's appearance, James was sure that he could order himself a room with her for the night and then they would be able to talk. "Just the pleasure of your company for the evening." He said, casually laying a small bag of gold on the table in front of her.

Portia gave him the same low smile she would have given any other man who asked her that question and made her wave to Jon to signal to him she had found a customer for the night. Jon smiled with his yellowing teeth and waved her away upstairs.

Playfully she led him up to the room that was hers for when she had company. Pushing him softly inside she closed and bolted the door as she always did. Then, heaving a large sigh of relief she sat down on the bed next to him.

"How the hell did you get here?" she asked in a quiet, seductive voice. A certain noise level needed to be kept up at least for the first few minutes they occupied the room.

"Same way you and Emily did I suppose," he replied.

"Emily?!?" she stifled her exclamation. "What is she doing here?"

"Jack and Will brought you back here for some curse, or prophecy or something."

"Oh. I heard them talking about that one night, but I didn't hear what they were saying exactly."

"Once we find Emily Jack and Will are going to explain everything. How long do I need to stay in here before I can go find Jack and Will?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How much you paid."

Jack and Will had made their way around most of the taverns in Tortuga without finding a sight of Portia or Emily. After some time James had disappeared, and Will voiced the thought that maybe he had found one of them and he would be busy until later that night. Jack had laughed at the time, but upon seeing the look on Will's face he had stopped abruptly.

Jack had rather been hoping to find Portia first though. Something about her had caught his eye that first night he and Will had dropped in on her house and it had not left his mind since.

Finally the rum took hold and he slumped back in his chair with Will sitting alert beside him to wait out the night.

Will woke to the feeling of soft arms around his neck. His eyes opened to see Portia's rich brown hair tied up hastily with a leather strip at the nape of her neck. "I'll personally kill him for you," she mumbled into his ear and then pulled away. Her green eyes searched his to see if he was all right. She saw sadness and some anger, but it was nothing she really needed to worry about at the moment. Jack was watching them bemusedly.

"Done?" he asked. Portia could tell that was not all he had wanted to say, but he had stopped himself to spare Will another blow to the heart.

In response Portia flashed Jack a sweet, seductive smile that she used on men who obviously had money they could be rid of. Jack's heart flip-flopped.

"Well, now that you've found me and James has explained some stuff, where are we going to look for Emily?" Portia asked as she removed her weight from Will.

"Port Royal luv," Jack replied. "Will seems to remember seeing her there before all this crazy stuff happened. Now let's get to the Pearl."


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The coffee was cold and absolutely no help when it came to deciding what he should do. The man sitting before him wore a dirty apron over plain clothes, Mr. Brown was his name, and since Will Turner had disappeared with Elizabeth from Port Royal the town had been lacking in the area of a blacksmith. James glanced up from his porcelain cup to look into Mr. Brown's dirty eyes. They were tired and a bit glazed, the man was always in some state of intoxication, but in the matter of thievery James would be forced to take his slurred and incoherent words as truth over those of the young boy who stood some feet behind the set of chairs and coffee table that Emily had picked out to replace the old ones that had been left in the house after Governor Swann died. Even though a year had passed, the furniture still felt new and uncomfortable, all except the sloped chair that was placed in the far bay window overlooking the ocean- that chair was _very_ broken in.

The Guard holding the arm of the young man cleared his throat noisily. James looked up from Mr. Brown to meet the sharp blue eyes of the boy standing beyond his shoulder. Blue showed youth and innocence, but a resolve to face whatever fate was dealt out to him.

"In these circumstances I must side with…" James began and stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning, he met the brilliant blue eyes of his fiancée. She smiled softly and slipped quietly up behind his chair, her eyes coming to rest on the boy. "… I must side with Mr. Brown," James finished, his stomach tightening into a not all together unpleasant ball as Emily's hand worked it way down his back between the rungs of the chair.

James had expected the boy to protest as he had down earlier, but he held his tongue.

"Take him away," James said waving the officer out. "His punishment will be carried out this afternoon."

Emily did not move until the guard had led the boy out and Mr. Brown had left. "Another young man without a hand, and without a chance at a life." A breath rushed out of her mouth as she sat down in the chair Mr. Brown had vacated.

"There is nothing I can do, even if Mr. Brown is as drunk as Jack Sparrow on a good day."

"I'm not blaming you," Emily said as she laid a kiss on his lips. "Why the King decided to upgrade you to temporary governor until the next one arrives was rather odd, but there was no one else to fill in. it will be over soon. The new man, Governor… oh what is his name? I can never remember it."

"Sword," James replied before heaving himself out of his chair. Lightly he took Emily's hand in his own and smiled. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Emily giggled as another voice laughed. Whirling around, James came face to face with Jack Sparrow and found a sword placed very close to his neck.

"'Ello," Jack said giving James a big smile. "Long time no see."

Emily was tired and frustrated. After being ignominiously tied up by Jack and Will, her and James had been hauled away to the Pearl, with no apparent reason or even excuse. She remembered well the life she had led in New York and her meeting with Jack and Will in Portia's apartment, and the confusion of her two lives was beginning to border on insanity, but at the moment she was more concerned about what Jack and Will were doing to James, and why she had been left alone in the dark.

Hours ago she had tried in vain to pull the ropes lose from around her wrists to no avail. Will's deft hands had made sure she would not escape. She had been left a plate of food but some member of the pirate crew, but she had not dared touch it, for fear of treachery, but also because she did not feel like putting her face in the plate in order to eat anything off it. The chicken had smelled good at first, making her stomach growl in protestation, but now the meat was long cold and no longer looked very appetizing.

Her head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. Twisting her neck around to see who had come in, Emily only caught a glimpse of Portia's bright hair before she was behind her undoing the knots in the rope that held her bound.

Once her hands were free Emily found herself wrapped tightly in Portia's embrace.

"I am so sorry you were left down here," Porita said into her hair. "Will told me you had gone to sleep in his cabin, but then when I went to find you I discovered that you were no where to be found. I swear I am going to kill Jack!"

"Oh don't worry about killing him," Emily replied. "It is Will you should be killing, he was the one who brought me down here and tied me up! Honestly, and I though he was the nice one…" the last part was muttered under her breath.

Portia smiled. "The Commodore is eating his dinner upstairs, he requested that his fiancée be allowed to join him." The smile turned mischievous. Emily dropped her heard to hide the red that rose in her cheeks. "I still don't understand how you end up engaged to a Commodore and I am a lowly bar maid who makes money by selling herself at night."

Emily's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You're a what!" she demanded.

Portia smiled timidly. "Oh sorry, forgot you didn't know about that. And yes, that is what I am in this life."

Emily shook her head. "Well I'm sure you've been having more fun than me I suppose."

"I'm sure," Portia replied, sarcasm dripping on her voice. "James is here too… New York James," Portia added when she saw Emily's confused face. "He's even worse than me- he was caught robbing the house Elizabeth was staying in while Jack and Will were gone with us in NYC. They found him in a rather unfortunate position with Elizabeth. Will still looks like murder whenever he sees him."

"James? Nice James who was your beau for more than a year?" Emily shook her head again. "Anything else I should know before we go above?"

Portia wrinkled her brows in thought. "Well, its not entirely important, but I think I'm in love with…"

The door banged open. Both women turned their heads to see whom it was and met the smiling face of Captain Jack Sparrow.

He let the smile hang on his face for a moment while his eyes were focused on Emily, but as he turned through brown beauties on Portia the smile vanished before Emily could even notice that he had let his lips drop. Portia had not been able to voice who she thought she was in love with, but Emily was pretty sure from the look in Jack's eyes that there was something more than casual friendship in his heart.

"Your man needs you above," Jack said turning back to Emily, the smile curving at his lips again. "Apparently he can't live without you by his side…" He smirked.

"And what may I ask do you want us for?" Emily demanded, putting the force of her stubbornness behind her voice.

Jack smiled again and reached forward to run a brown finger along her pale chin. Emily pulled her head away from his touch, not out of revulsion, but because a part of her hated the thought of anyone but James touching her. "Just for some fun my dear. I am sure that your dear friend Portia will fill you in on the way up."

And at that he turned on his heel and left. Portia turned to follow in his wake, motioning Emily to stay close to her.

Despite Jack's words that Portia would fill her in, Emily received no communication at all from her friend in the trip to the upper deck of the ship, or while Emily ate. The shape and lavishness of the cabin they entered made Emily think it must be Jack's, but James informed her quietly under his breath that this cabin was reserved for Elizabeth when she was traveling on the Pearl, and therefore that was probably why it was so clean.

Upon entering the cabin and seeing James seated at the main table, which was located to the side of the room bellow a long row of windows, unharmed and obvious relieved to see that she had not been hurt, made Emily relax immensely, and once she was seated next to him and his hand held tightly in hers, she felt ready to face anything. But it the tension between the other persons in the room was like heavy humidity in the air before a thunderstorm.

Elizabeth was tactfully sitting at the back of the cabin facing out the window, her eyes averted from anyone else, but from their flicker to the side and back front, Emily knew that she was glancing at Portia's reflection in the window pane. Portia was leaning against the door post, her arms crossed over her chest, a position so common to the NYC Portia, that Emily had a hard time reconciling the image of the well-dressed, shy Portia with the rough and tumble woman wearing a very low neckline and a dirty dress. Will was seated only feet from where Portia stood, his eyes pointed at the ground, but focused on nothing- there was obviously something occupying his mind. The other James, the friend of Emily and Portia from NYC was seated on the floor as far from Elizabeth as he could be. Mr. Gibbs was watching over him with a close eye. Jack was pacing the room, eyes focused on the floor, mouth moving in silent words. Although his steps carried his around the whole room, he carefully avoided coming too close to Portia.

Once Emily showed no more signs of eating, James cleared his throat and addressed Jack. "So are we to know why we have been abducted, or are we going to be merely kept down bellow for some crazy notion of yours?"

Jack stopped his pacing abruptly and looked at James startled at the sound of his voice. "Well we could leave you downstairs, but I doubt Miss Emily, or is it Mrs. Norington?" he smirked, "would be pleased because what we have to say here concerns her."

James nodded in acknowledgement and settled back in his chair, his mouth carefully shut.

Jack frowned, at a loss for words, and turned to look at Will and then Portia for inspiration. His frown growing deeper, Jack turned back to face Emily, looking very grim.

"I'm not sure exactly how it works luv, but there are two of you now in one body," Jack began. "One is from your, other world, and the other from this world."  
He motioned to the ground. "Because of something to do with myself," he pointed at his chest, "You and Portia were brought here, and unfortunately we do not know if you can go back, or, be separated, again."

"The point Jack is getting to," Will piped in, "is that there was a prophecy of sorts made to him, concerning his, life…" he paused. Neither him nor Jack seemed capable of voicing what needed to be said next.

"A woman came to Jack two weeks before he and Will turned up in my apartment and told him that if he did not redeem his soul from his sins of the past, and present, he would be dammed to hell. The way he was to do this was to find the girl he loved, his true love, and tell her that he loved her, and have her return that token." Portia paused and reached for Jack's hand to hold it up for Emily to see. "This ring was to bring him to that girl. But…"

Realization and understanding hit Emily at once. "But he didn't just find one girl, he found two, so which of us is it?" As soon as the question was out of her mouth Emily regretted it- she had just asked Jack to say whether he loved either of them, ad Emily knew deep down that if it was her, she would not be able to complete the prophecy and say that she loved him in return.

Jack kept his mouth shut, hoping that Will would say something for him, and to his luck he did.

"We don't know yet," Will said, coming to rest a hand on Jack's shoulder. "and the other problem we have it why your friend, James…" Will glared in his direction. "Came with us too. We were only supposed to return with a woman."

"So…" Jack took up after Will, the awkward moment passed. "We are going to return to Tortuga, and then the Isle of Muerta in hopes of finding this woman again, or the man who gave me the ring so this whole mess can be sorted out."

Squeezing Emily's hand, James looked up from the table where his gaze had been fixed to look at Jack and Will. "And since you need Emily to come with you, may I request to be allowed to come as well?"

Jack nodded. "We set sail this very moment, or once I get out on deck, and you will be accompanying us, because we had a feeling that if we left you behind you would probably follow us anyway." Smiling at James, Jack turned and swept out of the room to get the Pearl out into the open water.


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once the Pearl was underway, Portia took Emily and James to a cabin they would have to themselves, and left them to get settled in and, have a few moments alone since their _long_ separation. Emily had considered throwing something at Portia as she left the room, but had been prevented from carrying out her plot by James mouth on hers. The kiss was deep and desperate. When they finally pulled apart, James took her face in his hands and smiled.

"When we were separated and you were taken below I was afraid they would do something to you…" he said breathlessly. "I was so relieved to see you were all right."

Emily smiled and leaned her head in to rest on his chest. "I don't think they would have done anything to me, not knowing that I might be needed later."

At her words James pulled away and looked down into her eyes, intensity in his gaze.

"You don't love him do you? You aren't the one they needed?" His eyes were desperate for her to say no.

"No, I don't love him," she replied. James sighed in relief. "But what I am afraid of is that I am the girl who is supposed to complete the prophecy for him, and if I am then he is dammed, because I love you."

"Even the part of you that did not know me until a few days ago?" James asked, confusion still in his voice about there being two of her.

"yes…" she would have said more, but his mouth stopped her again.

Once Portia had seen that Will did not locked James in chains in the brig, and that he had been comfortably settled into a cabin of his own with food to eat and a change of clothes, she made her way out onto the deck of the Pearl, to the front of the ship to watch the horizon change from blue, to orange, to black. As the moon began her ascent over the long line of water, Portia heard footsteps coming up behind her. not turning her head, she waited for them to speak.

"Portia," Will's voice was quiet, but it carried to her ears. "I know… I know there was some things that happened between us when we were, in your world, but… but…"

"You should go to her," Portia said turning to face him. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and so was James- it is not as if she invited him into the house to purposely betray your trust. She still loves you, I can see it in her eyes."

Will sighed heavily. "If I ask how you know that are you going to say because it is a woman thing?"

"No," she replied. "It's because I have been in love before, and I have seen people in love before, and there is no mistaking what is between you and Elizabeth. If you turn away from her now because of one silly incident, you will lose her forever, and I don't think you want that."

"Thank you," he whispered and went away quietly.

Turning back to face the ocean Portia sighed heavily. At least she had managed to fix one relationship, if not her own. She knew she should go and speak with Jack, because she already knew who the girl he was intended to retrieve was, and she knew why James had been brought from NYC as well. Because she was falling in love with Jack, but she was still in love with James.

But then there was always Emily. If she was meant for Jack, then why did her feelings persist for James? Even when she was caught in the gaze of Jack's beautiful brown eyes, part of her mind compared them to the flawless blue of James'. At that moment she would have given anything to be sleeping in her bed, whether it was in a tavern of NYC.

Stars coming out over her head, Portia turned to go to her cabin and try to sleep, but her feet barely moved because she turned to find Jack standing behind her. He had removed the bandana and bangles from hair and wiped the kohl clean from his eyes. His usual aroma of sweat and rum was missing, and from the dampness of his hair Portia guessed that he had just bathed. Even his shirt was clean and relatively unwrinkled.

"Watching the stars come out?" he asked.

Portia nodded.

"The night is unusually clear for this time of year. The full moon is almost always covered in silver clouds, but she shines unaccompanied tonight, quite beautiful."

Portia felt herself blushing. "At home, in New York, I always watched the moon come out at night, but in Tortuga, well, I never had time to do that sort of thing."

Jack laughed softly. "I still have a hard time imagining you as a bar maid, and a…" he trailed off.

"A whore? You can say it- there is no denying the truth, and besides, you've seen enough of them not to be ashamed of the word."

Jack winced. "Portia… luv…"

The phrase normally had no meaning when he said it, but as it came whispered out of his lips Portia felt it strike home in her heart, as if he had meant it in the way she wanted him to.

Closing her eyes, Portia tried to shut away her feelings. She needed sleep for the journey ahead. Slowly taking a step forward, Portia stepped around Jack and began to walk away. But before she could even take two steps away his arms were around her, pulling her close to him.

He was shaking inside. The last time he had tried to kiss her the words of the strange woman he seared his brain, but that time he had done it without feeling, this time, it was done out of some wish of his heart.

Hesitantly lowering his lips to meet hers, Jack felt skin touch skin, and warmth rush through him as their mouths met and locked. No words came to haunt him, so he let go of the passion he had been holding back, and allowed himself to pull Portia deeper into the kiss, his hands dropping from her shoulders down to hips.

The dress she wore was thin and coarse, and the bodice at the top was almost completely unlaced. Finally breaking the kiss to breath, Jack looked into Portia's eyes for permission, and then led her back to his cabin.


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

One of Jack's hands was slowly, but steadily working its way inside her bodice as they walked along the deck when a lantern suddenly appeared from the hold bellow. His hand paused and he pulled her to a stop next to him, just out of reach of the rays of the lantern. The other hand came up to her mouth and covered it softly to mask the sound of her heavy breathing. Portia turned her head slightly to look at him and saw that he was scowling in the direction of the unwanted light.

Then a voice came out of the silence. "Portia? Portia are you up here?" James called tentatively. Portia could see jealousy lacing Jack's eyes as he realized who it was that had disturbed them. She would have replied but for his hand over her mouth.

Nuzzling his face in her neck, he whispered. "Just pretend we're not here. He'll leave in a few seconds."

She would have loved to do just that, but from the tone of James' voice something was wrong, and no matter how much her body wanted to follow Jack to his cabin, she knew she owed it to her best friend to go to him after all he had been through for her sake. Softly removing Jack's hands from her waist and lips, Portia pushed away from him, smiling at the pout he put on. Leaning back she kissed him and then pressed a hand softly to the front of his bulging pants before stepping into the circle of light.

"I'm here James," she said.

Startled, he whirled to face her, a smile breaking lighting up his eyes when he saw her standing at the edge of the light, her hair tousled and her dress half un-laced. Glancing around, looking for a reason for her disheveled appearance, James barely missed shinning the light on Jack's form.

Portia took a few more steps into the light and as James turned, caught a glance of his face. She gasped in fright- there was a dark bruise forming on the left side of his face, covering most of his eye and cheek. Rushing to his side she carefully placed a finger on the tender skin.

"James, what happened?" she demanded. He flinched away from her touch and smiled ruefully.

"I was going to bed and passed Elizabeth in the hall." Portia groaned; she knew what was coming next. "I said good night, and she smiled at me, and then Will came around the corner… and well, he took a good swing at me, and unfortunately I didn't move soon enough."

Portia sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's go down to the galley and see if we can find anything cold to put on it." Gently taking his hand, she led him down the stairs and away from jack's unmoving form.

Moonlight streamed in through the porthole in their room. Emily sighed in contentment as James let his head come to rest on her bosom. She had no idea where James had found the silk sheets, but they were a nice comfort in all the strangeness of the pirate ship. No sooner than James had laid his head down he began to snore softly and Emily laughed quietly to herself at the noises he made. Kissing the top of his head, she lay back on the pillows and stared out the small opening to the outside world.

The water was calm and black, the moon hanging silently in the sky, unobstructed by any clouds. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about all the times that she and Portia had gone to the top of Portia's apartment building to set up her telescope and look at the stars.

Stars were the one thing Portia loved more than anything else in the world, aside from Emily and James. She had originally gone to school to study to be an astronomer, but things had gone downhill after she and James broke up. Portia's heart had been ripped in two when James told her that he liked another girl- even though they had never officially been dating, the blow had still been hard to her that he held another girl higher in his esteem than her. The only reason Portia had even graduated from NYU was because Emily insisted on making her getup every day and continue living life, even though Portia would have rather that it ended as soon as possible.

After school the three became very good friends, the wound that Portia had been nursing finally healing. She allowed James back into her life as a friend, but Emily knew that deep down in Portia's heart she still loved James, and always would. Which brought her back to Jack and the prophecy. If Portia was meant to be Jack's love, then why had James also been brought from NYC? Emily very much doubted that Portia would let herself truly fall in love with Jack while James was around.

So was it a test then, for Jack. To devote himself so much to a woman that he would make her forget her love to another man in favor of him? If that was so, she wished him good luck as she drifted off to sleep.

After searching for several minutes Portia gave up on finding anything cold to put on James' face and flopped down on the bench next to him. The bruise was now almost black.

"Oh, that looks terrible, I wish there was something on this stupid ship that was cold!" Portia said looking in pain at his face.

"Its all right," he replied. "I guess I deserve it for what I did."

Portia shook her head. 'You don't deserve anything. If anyone's to blame for what happened, it's me."

"What?" James asked, incredulous. "Why would it be your fault?"

Portia sighed heavily and shook her head again. "Never mind," she said.

James was about to press her for an explanation and then decided against it. If she didn't want to tell him something, not even an act of God would make her change her mind. The bruise throbbed again and he winced involuntarily.

An idea coming to her, Portia leaned forward and blew cold air on James' face. It wasn't much, but the cool of her breath felt good in his face. As she continued to blow gently on his face Portia began to giggle, and was soon joined by James in a fit of laughter.

"You're going to have to breathe on me all night to make it feel any better," he gasped out between bouts of laughter.

Halting her giggles for a moment, Portia leaned forward and kissed the bruise gently. "All better now?" she asked.

They both suddenly became serious again with the closeness of their faces. Part of James' mind was screaming for him to pull away, but it was soon shut up by the part of him that was still in love with Portia. Leaning forward, he captured her lips.

Portia was caught off guard by the kiss, but let she briefly sink into its warmth before pulling away. "Let's get you to bed," she said.


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Portia and James had disappeared bellow decks, Jack slowly made his way down to his cabin, grumbling all the while. Just when he had been so close; a wave of jealousy washed over him and he was tempted to go and find them, insist on Portia coming with him back to the room… but no, Portia was good friends with James, she had told him that herself. Jack had deciphered from the tone in his voice and Portia's reaction to his appearance at close inspection, that something must have happened again between Will and James. The thought of Will beating James to a pulp, even though it was completely out of character for the man, brought a satisfied smile to Jack's face.

Too quickly he was at his quarters, empty quarters he knew, for it was very unlikely that Portia had left James already. Pushing open the door glumly, Jack made his way to the bed, stripping off clothes as he went. Before climbing into the cool confines of the sheets, he grabbed the bottle of rum he had set aside earlier after bathing. To impress Portia he had done everything in his power to clean up, which had also involved washing my mouth out with mint, and refraining from any drink before he went to see her. Now that he would be spending the night alone, he had no problem drowning his sorrows in the bottle of sweet oblivion.

Turning the bottom of the bottle towards the ceiling, Jack downed half the rum in contained in a few large gulps. Smiling at the instant feeling of numbness, he continued to swig down the amber colored liquid, slowing working his way towards sleep.

Once Portia had gotten James into bed, after pulling off most of his dirty clothes, she blew out the candle and was about to leave when his voice came to her ears again.

"Portia?"

"Yes," she replied, looking back through the dark to where he lay.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" he asked.

Portia glanced wistfully at the door, which led to Jack and a soft bed. But there was a soft bed here, and a man who needed her probably more than Jack. Jack wanted sex; James needed someone to comfort him. Turning back towards the bed, Portia removed the cumbersome elements of her clothing, leaving on only the white linen dress she wore under the other layers. Lowering herself carefully down next to James, she propped herself up on the pillows and pulled his head into her lap. Sighing in content, James was soon asleep, his head pressing into her belly.

Brushing the stray strands of hair from his face, Portia gazed down at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep- a half smile sitting on his lips. Memories began to flood her mind. All the times she had gone to comfort him, and when he had come to comfort her, when she had lain in his lap and cried her troubles away on his shoulder. But that had all changed now. They were no longer in New York, and the part of her that was a tavern wench had never known James, and felt only pity for his predicament. Only half of her loved this man…

And then there was Jack. She could not decide I she loved him or not. The part of her from NYC was afraid of him, afraid of what he had gotten her into. The part of her from Tortuga was eager to have a warm body to sleep against, ready for adventure, but she could not call any of her feelings "love".

What would happen if they found this woman again and Jack was damned to hell? Even if she did not love him, Portia did not want to see Jack die- he was a good man beneath all the attitude and rum, she had seen that side of him tonight, on the deck…

The thought of his tongue on her neck and his hand caressing her skin made her face flush. What was he doing now? Laying in bed waiting for her to come to him? Or still standing on the deck, unmoving in the darkness?

For a moment she started to get up- to go see where he was, but the weight of James against her reminded her that she had other matters to deal with.

They were going to be stuck on the boat for a while, which meant that James and Will would be in close contact for days with their resentment towards each other still boiling. Even if Will had gone and apologized to Elizabeth, the two of them were not going to get along easily. Maybe if she spoke to Elizabeth, they would be able force the two of them to come to some kind of "cease-fire" agreement for the remainder of the voyage.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Emily and she giggled softly. Emily had had her share of boyfriends back in New York, but she was sure that the Emily who was from England and engaged to Commodore Norrington had probably never seen a man naked. The interaction between Emily and the Commodore was interesting to watch. They were like middle schoolers who have fallen in love for the first time. The way he possessively held her hand and kept her close to him. The way she could not be out of his sight and the cloudy look that came into her eyes when anyone mentioned his name. Portia was sure, that even if they were given the option of going "home", Emily would stay here and marry the Commodore, and she did not begrudge her that happiness. Emily had spent most of college and the years afterwards caring for Portia and making sure that she didn't drown herself or throw herself off the balcony in her apartment. She deserved some happiness and time for herself.

James grunted in his sleep and turned out his side, which brought his head farther up her torso so that his hair was pressing against her breasts. Sighing in resignation, Portia willed herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack was in a vile mood Will could tell as he came into breakfast the next morning. He was muttering under his breath and he reeked of rum. Grabbing a plate of food out of Annamaria's hands, which in turn caused her to snap at him and attempt to punch him, Jack made his way groggily to where Will sat and plopped down on the bench next to him.

"Rough night?' Will asked.

Jack grunted unhappily in response and began shoveling food down his throat.

"This wouldn't have to do with Portia would it?" Will queried.

Jack grunted again, this time with a hint of anger.

Will nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I accidently got made at that James guy again last night," Will added quietly.

Jack looked up at him, squinting his eyes, and then returned to his food with another grunt. As he continued to eat he grunted to himself.

Rolling his eyes at the man's behavior, Will shoved the plate of food away from Jack and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Jack sighed. "You tell me first what you did to James."

"Fine," Will consented. "I was going down to find Elizabeth, and I came upon her talking to him. she was smiling at him, and I just got mad, and slugged him."

Jack began to laugh. "No wonder Portia was looking at him funny," he muttered.

"Portia?" Will casually pressed.

Jack grunted and then opened his mouth to actually speak. "We were up talking on the main deck when James came up calling for her, and of course she went and comforted him, like any good girl, and she just left me standing up there all alone."

"You were just talking then," Will said.

"Yes, talking, with, very few words," Jack replied pulling the plate of food towards him again.

"Only a pirate would be able to talk and stick his tongue down someone's throat at the same time," Will muttered, but loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack merely grinned.

"And I take it she never came back, did she?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head and began grunting again. Will sighed in exasperation, but before he could reply to the grunting, Mr. Gibbs came up to where they were sitting and addressed Jack.

"Captain," he said. "We be approaching the 'treaasure isle'. Do you be wishing to stop off there? Or shall we continue on the course?"

Jack looked up at Gibbs and grunted. Gibbs looked at Will for some explanation, but he could only shrug his shoulders. Will himself was hoping Jack would have them stop so they could have a few days on land, where he could get Elizabeth away fro everyone else and fix the riff between them, and from Jack's behavior it looked as if the captain needed a break from the confines of the ship too.

"We'll stop at the island, Mr. Gibbs," Will replied when Jack made no more signs of "communicating".

"Very good sir," he said and left.

Jack looked up at Will slyly. "Taking charge now are we?" he asked.

Will ignored Jack's attempt at provoking him and got up to leave. Jack grunted in protest at Will's sudden departure, but when he saw the man was not going to heed his whims, went back to eating.

James' bruise was not much better looking as Portia examined it in the light of the morning. It was no longer black, but it was still a very good shade of purple. Despite the length of the time he had slept, James looked tired and haggard, and coupled with the bruise Portia might have thought he'd been raped if she didn't know better.

"When we get to the island we can put some cold water on it," she said. Mr. Gibbs had just come by and told her of the plans to stop at the "treasure isle".

James nodded. "And while we're there I can get as far away from Elizabeth as possible," he added.

Portia smiled. She knew that James would not want to be alone once the got to the island, but she was going to need to speak to Jack, and James could not be there when she did that, so she essentially needed to find him a babysitter, and one presented itself, coming up the stairs from the galley.

"Annamaria!" Portia called to the woman as she emerged into the sunlight. The pirate turned at Portia's call and made her way to where she was standing with James.

"Yes?" Annamaria asked. Her eyes darted to the bruise on James' face, but did not linger out of courtesy.

"I was wondering if when we got to the island you could take James and find something to put on his bruise," Portia said. "It's hurting him pretty bad right now…"

Annamaria saw the pleading look in Portia's eyes and caved in. "Very well," she said. "I will take the little boy and care for him."

"Thank you," Portia said at the same time James demanded that he not be referred to as a "little boy". Annamaria gave James one look and he was silent. Then she returned to her duties. James, fascinated by a woman who could silence him with one look, decided to leave Portia to herself, since he had been hanging on her all morning, and went to see what exactly Annamaria's job on the ship was.

Once James was gone Portia made her way up to the back of the ship near the wheel. Looking down at the wake the ship made in its passing, she sighed heavily. She felt someone brush past her and turned to see Jack taking the wheel from the man who had been steering. Determined to see how he had taken her absence the night before, she turned and walked up to him.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Portia set her hands on her hips as he turned to face her. Seeing her face he grimaced slightly and then went back to steering.

"Jack," she said. "I'm sorry I left last night, but James needed me…"

Jack turned back to look at her and the hurt in his eyes cut off her words. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"I don't need an apology," he replied. "It was plain enough to see that you wanted to be with him, and I can't argue with that."

Portia shook her head in frustration. "Jack, he's my friend and he was hurt- he needed me there, that's all."

"He just needed you for the night," Jack said.

"No," Portia replied, anger growing inside her. "He did not need a whore to comfort him, like some men do." She knew she'd hit a nerve because he stiffened. "And he also didn't need a bottle, or three, of rum to drown his sorrows," she added smelling the alcohol on him. "Just a friend to lie with him."

"A woman who sleeps in other men's beds is still a whore in this world, no matter what your futuristic mind may think," Jack snapped.

Anger broke in Portia and she reached out to grab his shoulder, whirled him around to face her and then slapped him. Before he could recover she stalked away from him and flipped in the finger behind her back. (Which of course meant nothing to Jack).

Still angry himself, Jack made no attempt to go after her,


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Portia and Jack avoided each other like the plague for the rest of the day, and when they reached the island at sunset they went their separate ways- or as far as they could go on the island and not start getting close again. Anamaria and James, who had become what could be called friends over the course of the day went in search of a treatment for the bruise on his face. Emily, James, Elizabeth, and Will stayed near the ship and had a quiet dinner on the beach. Despite the fact that Elizabeth had broken the Commodore's heart to be with Will, they still got along surprisingly well.

Once their dinner had been cleared away Portia reappeared and Emily took her aside. One arm hooked around her friend's waist, Emily forced Portia to walk with her along the beach. For a while they just walked in silence, watching the stars come out, and then Emily, growing impatient, broke the quiet.

"What's going on with you and Jack, and you and James for that matter?" she demanded, stopping firm in the sand.

Portia turned to face her, anger and frustration in her eyes. "I want to go home," she whispered. "Home where everything is so simple and easy- and maybe we can leave James here so I don't have to deal with him either..."

Emily shook her head at her friend. "You know we can't do that, not yet at least. We have to sort out this whole prophecy thing- and that means you need to tell me about Jack and James." Watching Portia carefully, Emily could see that her friend was going to give in. if Portia had her way she would never tell anyone her feelings and keep them all bottled up inside, but there was something about Emily that always made her let them out.

"I love him… them… I don't know, Emily, I really don't," Portia said. "You know I love James, but things have been different lately. The last few times we've been out together there hasn't been that same spark as before- at least not on my part. I love him, but its fading, and that was scaring me when we were at home, I was trying to fight it, and now there's Jack. I mean, at first I thought I liked Will, but that went down hill when we were brought here because of Elizabeth, but even when we were at home… when I took him shopping, and then that night in the kitchen… and then the other night on the deck…" Portia trailed off, at a loss for what else to say.

"Well considering the argument you and Jack had earlier, I can definitely say you have at least some kind of feelings for him- it takes quite a bit for anything to elict that kind of response from you." Portia smiled. "But the question is whether it is love… or…"

"Lust?" Portia filled in. "Part of me says its only the latter, but…"

Emily sighed. She knew what love felt like, and so did Portia, but the latter was in no position to judge whether she was in love with Jack, so it would up to Emily to determine that.

"How often is he in your thoughts?" Emily asked.

Portia almost asked "who?" playfully, but at the look on Emily's face said nothing. "Every moment when I'm not busy doing something else," she finally admitted.

Emily nodded and sighed- she need not hear any more, from watching Portia all that day and her admission now, Emily had no doubt her friend was in love with the pirate captain. And Portia knew it too, but she didn't want to admit it.

"You can't ignore it, you know," Emily said. "He needs you- that is, if you're the one the 'prophecy' speaks of."

"And what if I'm not?" Portia asked, fear in her voice. "What if its you?"

Emily cast her eyes towards the ground. "I really hope that isn't the case. Now go, find him before he drinks himself into oblivion." Then she shooed Portia away down the beach towards where she knew Jack had taken several bottles of rum.

Portia wandered slowly through the sand, dreading the moment when she would happen upon Jack. She would have to apologize for the things she had said earlier, and try to explain her feelings for James- two things she did not in the least bit want to do. After a while when there was no sign of Jack Portia decided to turn back and try him in the morning, when the chorus of "Yo Ho" came to her ears.

Resolutely turning back the way she had been walking, Portia soon came upon Jack sitting in the sand, an almost empty bottle of rum in his hand. Two others lay next to him, already relieved of their contents. The sand masked the sound of her footsteps, so Jack did not know she was there until she was almost on top of him.

Suddenly feeling her presence, he looked up, and seeing her tried to scramble away in his sitting position. Portia suppressed a laugh, but soon turned serious again at the look of hurt and anger on his face.

"Jack…" she said, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, for earlier, for everything."

"Right love," he replied. The term was not an endearment as it had been before, which made Portia shut her eyes in frustration- it was not going to be any easier to do this with him drunk.

"Can you, forgive me?" she asked, sitting down in the sand next to him.

Jack looked at her curiously. "Don't think anyone's ever asked me for that," he said.

Portia smiled half-heartedly. "You have to understand something about me and James," she said and Jack went back to his bottle at her words. "We're good friends, and we used to be, a couple, but he broke up with me, and after that, well I hated him for a while, but then we became friends, and that's all we are." The words came out in a hurry.

"He, left you?" Jack querried, looking at her again. Portia nodded. "And he's only a friend, you don't love him?"

She nodded again. "I love him as a friend, but not romantically- I thought I did, but you changed my mind."

A smile finally broke on his face. "Me love?" he asked.

"Yes you," Portia replied, smiling too.

Whether it was her words or the rum Portia was not sure, but Jack eagerly leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, dropping the rum bottle in the process.


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Portia woke feeling sticky and dirty. There was sand everywhere and the hot sun beating down on her was surely burning her skin to a crimson color. Rolling over to hide her face from the bright glare, she gagged at the smell of sweat and heavy alcohol assaulted her nose. Shoving Jack's unconscious form away in an attempt to breath again, Portia woke the sleeping pirate up. His dark brown eyes gazed at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and then opening his eyes more clearly, jumped up, grabbed Portia's hand and dragged her out of the sun into the shade of the trees. As they ran Portia realized too late that they were leaving their clothes behind on the beach. They were both stark naked.

Portia began to giggle as they reached the cover of the trees. Jack stopped running and turned to look at her inquisitively.

"What is so funny love?" he demanded.

"I don't think I've ever run naked on a beach before," she gasped out between fits of laughter.

Jack growled at her. "And why is it funny?"

Portia shook her head, unable to express how his running form in front of her had set her into unstoppable laughter.

Frustrated when she still did not stop laughing, Jack took advantage of the hand that was still clasped in his and pulled her to him. As their bodies made contact Portia immediately stopped laughing.

"Better," Jack mumbled. "No more laughing at me, savvy?"

Portia nodded. "Now, can I ask why we ran away without our clothes?"

As if he had suddenly realized they were naked, Jack's eyes swept down across the curves of her body. But just as he did so he doubled over as if in pain and fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Portia screamed, dropping down next to him. "Jack!"

She shook his shoulders and he grunted, assuring her that he had not died, but he would not open his eyes.

"Clothes, go put your dress on," he mumbled.

"What, Jack, what's wrong?"

"Get the dress Portia!" There was anger and pain in his voice.

Releasing her hands from his shoulders, Portia turned away from him with a look of frustration and confusion on her face and went to collect the scattered clothes from the beach. She put her dress back on before going back into the trees.

"I'm dressed," she said, dropping Jack's things by his side.

He opened his eyes, looked up at her and smiled weakly. Carefully he sat up, rubbing his temples.

"What happened?" Portia asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Damn curse," he replied. "That's woman's voice was in my head again…." He groaned.

"The prophecy?"

Jack nodded.

Portia sat down wearily next to him. "Well nothing happened last night when we…" she trailed off- the NYC part of her could not talk about those things as easily as the woman from Jack's world.

Jack's eyes came to meet hers and he sighed heavily. "That's because last night I wasn't just admiring your body, or lusting after your flesh, it was…"

"Something more." Portia finished. "Something good."

"Just good?" Jack asked jokingly, letting a smile coming to his lips.

Portia shook her head at him. "Wonderful," she added.

Jack's smile grew. "I…" the words stalled in his throat. No, he would wait to say that, he did not want his headache to get any worse. Portia looked into his eyes curiously when he stopped. She could see the words he wanted to say but could not.

She replied to them by brushing her lips against his. He groaned, but did not make any move other than to let her kiss him.

"We should get back to the others," he said and stood up to dress.

"Of course," Portia replied as Jack pulled up his pants. An idea coming to her, Portia took Jack's hands from his pants and tied them herself. He gulped to keep back another groan. Then she took his shirt and slipped his arms into it and over his head. And then of course she tucked it haphazardly into the waist of his pants as he did.

"You're evil," he murmured when she had finished,

"Come on, let's go," she replied, smiling.


End file.
